Everything you Do
by Moonlight Sunrise
Summary: Rika and Ryo...will he finally tell her how she lives in his heart...would she think the same of him...song fic...


Author's note: hello...ok...song fic...since I was inspired by one...I shall write one...I think me and aenoni have too much WAFF-y (is that a word?!) feelings in our minds...lol...hope u enjoy!

Disclaimer: -_-"...I didn't write the song...I do not own the song...I am just using it to write a story...for fun!!!...don't sue...I'm too young anyway!!...."Everything you do" sung by Marc Anthony

________________________________________ 

__

  
You seemed very cold the day I met you. Never did think you ever liked me. I tried being friends but it never seemed to work out. You always seemed mad. But where had I seen you before. Finally, it hit me; you had mastered the card game, had I been there we would have battled each other. But I was drawn away to tame this beast, it was wild and free. Somewhat like you...

In our final attempt to save Jeri, you resisted giving me your powers, in fear that it might be too much to handle for me. Did you truly care for me that much that you didn't want to see me hurt? I could see it in your eyes, but maybe it was just a friend caring for another. No! What was I thinking, I must be mad! To think you could even care for someone like me! 

Autumn's passed and the northern wind's cold blow paled our crimson faces. I finally made you smile; you were beaming with happiness. As for the others, they didn't seem to get our joke, but well no one seemed to understand them but you. Clear bright laughter light up the room, it was yours, very distinct from the others. Rarely did you laugh, but when you did, it felt like a cloudless sky...

__

I love the way you smile when I look in your eyes  
I love the way you laugh when I try to be funny 

Reunions, be it happy or sad. We recalled all the moments and memories of the past that we didn't spend together, it felt like an eternity. Though we did miss each other, we were afraid to admit it. Renamon, I knew you loved her more than your soul, as did I my partner. Embracing you I tried to comfort you, knowing that we would one day be reunited. Reassuring you without a definite promise that if you believe dreams will come true, but who was I to say. Gently brushing away your strands of your hair, I watched your eyes reflected the moonbeams. Innocent and gentle, that's how you appeared, never knowing that you had a weakness, gazing into your eyes full of fear...

__

And how the tears roll down your face  
When I say no one could ever take your place

Drifting away into silent slumber, you fell asleep in my secure embrace, after you cried of someone you had once loved. Not understanding still why they did let you go. When I get my hands on the person who hurt you, I swear upon my heart that they will regret the day that they ever let you go!!!...I laid you down gently on the bed, while the others still enjoyed themselves outside the door celebration in the joyous reunion. You shivered in the night's cold breeze; I shut the window and returned to cover you with a blanket as I watched you sigh and dream away. Silently watching you breathe, I started to walk away and was startled by a icy grip on my wrist, I turned around and heard a silent whisper...."don't leave me"...._  
  
Cause baby when you sleep I watch you breathing  
Baby when you dream I dream with you_

Sitting there beside you on the chair as I held your hand, I began to think why we never connected. I couldn't think of a reason, maybe at the time you seemed afraid to trust anyone. And slowly we drifted apart from each other, not knowing what the other felt. Well I could tell you what I felt, you would probably return it, yes that was your policy, and you were willing to give anyone a chance. But somehow it seemed that those you did give a chance to ended up breaking your heart. What made me think that you would give me a chance? 

If only I was there to help you through the times I knew you would think of me, you did call me when these things happened and I just listened, not being able to tell you anything, but advising you that times would be better and soon you would find the one who you loved, and who truly loved you. I loved you longer than a lifetime, you would come to know eventually, but if you did love someone else, I would let you go, knowing the happiness the person brings you...I kissed your forehead gently...'You don't know how much I love you'...I whispered silently...as the night carried my words...leading them to your ears...you looked like an angel in the moonlight...  
_  
Cause everywhere you are is where I want to be  
it's true  
Everything you do makes me know how much I love you_

By your awakening you startled me, I hadn't drawn away from you, rivers of crimson bathed our faces in the moonlight. Our faces barely inches apart, I drew nearer, but slowly inched away as it might seem like I was taking advantage of the moment. You drew me closer, I couldn't let you see my face, my eyes spoke promises of true love that could never be granted. Holding my face up, you brushed your lips against mine, I sat there, perplexed while you explained...."I didn't think you would love me, every time I met someone I compared them to you, it didn't occur to me till later that I loved you, but you were more of my friend, my protector. I didn't know you felt the same, I felt deeply scarred by those who left me wounded, I guessed that there could have been others like you who I could open my heart up to without being hurt in return...I didn't know..." Silencing you, we sat still, captured in the rapture of the revelations..._  
  
The way you touch my lips right after every kiss  
And softly whisper that I'm your everything_

I didn't want to lose you, no not this time; our love would be everlasting. Longer than the lives of the stars above, closer than the shining sun. Holding your forever in my arms, never wanting to let you go. Wandering off to sleep again, tired eyes drooping, I laid you back down and sat back down in the chair, as I gently held your hand and kissed it. Finally going away into a world of my own dreams...  
_  
The way you pray our love won't die   
Every night just before you close your eyes_

Entering into the sequence of dreams, feeling you were there. As I being the prince, waiting for my true love to come, and you standing at the foot of the stairs, waiting for me to ask for a dance. I approached silently, taking your hand, bowing as you curtsied, as we walked to the dance floor, your gown flowing behind you. The rest of the world seemed to melt away...as we created our own...together in an eternal dance..._  
  
And I believe some things are meant to be  
Sure as there is love yours was meant for me_

________________________________________

what do u think?!...should I quit while I'm ahead...*smiles*...I'll go do my work now...!!!...I find myself avoiding it a lot...I mean come on would you work on an essay when inspiration strikes you like lightning...well you don't know who you are...but thank you for inspiring me to write this!


End file.
